Jurassic Puck Showdown
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: I didn’t like the original ep., so I wrote my own version. Our heroes discover a hidden valley of dinosaurs, and become friends with a few who stumbled into Anaheim.


A/N: Like the synopsis says, I didn't like the original ep. so I made my own rewrite. If you like the original ep better, that's fine with me. I only own 5 of the dinosaurs in here, the rest are from the original ep whom I just named and gave voices to. I also own the villain of this fic, whom talks like the Comic Book Guy of "The Simpsons" and some of him was inspired by Al from "Toy Story 2". Also some wee references to "Disney's Dinosaur", the classic Pokemon ep. "Ash Catches a Pokemon", "Lilo & Stitch", "Princess Mononoke", Simpsons Halloween and the communicator gadgets are inspired by the "Sonic the Hedgehog" ep. "Sonic Past Cool". Please, I want polite cunstructive cretique & serious reviews, okey-dokey? And if you bug me about a stupid "no scripts" rule in the reviews, I'll eat your soul. J/K But for real, I would really rather you do so through e-mail or private message. Got it?

Jurassic Puck Showdown.

Written by Indigo Dragoness.

_It's me, Sara Cicero again, our episode begins when Charmander & I return from the Mall and walk into the Rec. room where Buzz is sitting on the couch with Chimchar next to him._

Buzz: Hey Sara.

Sara: Hey Buzz-dude. Look what I got at the Mall.

_I show him the gray T-shirt I just bought, on it is a loser in a Gandalf costume and below him says…_

Buzz: "Worst Wizard Ever". (laughs) Hey, that's cool.

Sara: Thanks.

Chimchar: Chim.

_He plays with the TV remote and turns the TV on, my least favorite commercial is on! A fat guy in a purple Iguanodon costume is dancing in-front of a new dinosaur themed amusement park._

Guy: Hey, kids! Come visit Swampworld. We got…

Both: Aah!

Sara: Turn it off! Turn it off!

Buzz: I can't find the remote!

Guy: Whenever you purchase a dinosaur plushy at the gift shop, we'll throw in a free box of dinosaur sandwich cookies…

Sara: You'll have to use the buttons on the TV!

Buzz: (Grunts)

_He leaps in to use the TV buttons and turns it off._

Sara: I despise that guy, makes the Comic Book Guy look like Barney in that suit.

Buzz: Found the remote. (takes remote from Chimchar) Chimchar, were you with the remote again?

Chimchar: (Whimpers)

Sara: Aw heck, we can't stay mad at you.

Buzz: Yeah. Hey Sara, wanna play "The Simpsons Clue"?

Sara: You bet. Ask Josh if he wants to play.

Buzz: Okey-dokey.

_Buzz, Josh & I are playing "Simpsons Clue" in the Entertainment center, Buzz leads Smithers (Mrs. White) into the Kwick-E-Mart._

Buzz: All right, I suggest it was Smithers in the Kwick-E-Mart with… the saxophone.

_He puts the saxophone on the Kwick-E-Mart, Josh shows him the Kwick-E-Mart card._

Buzz: Aw nuts!

Sara: (Chuckles)

Josh: My turn.

_He rolls the dice, they land on…_

Josh: 4. (blows 4 raspberries)

_He moves Homer (Mr. Green) four spaces. Just then, Drake-1's alarm starts going off._

All (in unison): D'ohh!

Sara: Aw man, I hate interruptions.

Charmander: Charmander, Char.

_We switch to Trainer gear, me, Buzz & the Poke-buddies put away the game as Josh activates his Poke com._

Josh: What the heck's a sub category 12-E alert?

Buzz: Dinosaur invasion.

Sara: Hate interruptions, but love dinosaurs.

Josh: I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Dragon Nut, but there's no way Anaheim is bein' invaded by a dino.

_(Puck swoops by) Soon after Gosalyn & Louie arrive, me, my fellow Trainers, the Mighty Ducks & our Poke-buddies are in the Ready Room, Tanya's typing away at Drake-One's keys._

Tanya: Well, what do ya know? Josh was right, Anaheim's not being invaded by a dinosaur.

Josh: For once in my life, I'm a genius.

_8 little blips are in different parts of the city map on Drake-One._

Tanya: We're bein' invaded by 8 dinosaurs!

Buzz: Drake-1 says Draguanus & his goons aren't there.

Wildwing: Well, there's only one thing to do.

_Josh holds out his hands that have the "Simpsons Clue" characters, weapons & dice with a big, dopey, toothy grin. Mallory knock them out of his hands._

Mallory: Not the game, you Doofosaurus!

Bulbasaur: (Giggles)

Sara: We gotta find out why those dinos are here in Anaheim.

Wildwing: To the Migrator.

_Soon afterwards, me, Wildwing, Buzz, Tanya & our Poke-buddies are cruising around in the Migrator._

Wildwing: Man, where could they be?

Sara: Got me, I quit playin' "The Simpsons Clue" so I could see a dinosaur, and we haven't found squat!

Buzz: Life is cruel.

_Just then, we see something in the shadows run right passed us._

All: Aah!

Creature: (Squawks)

_We crash into a phone booth as the shadow creature runs into the park._

Tanya: What the heck was that?

Sara: I haven't the slightest clue.

Wildwing: We'd better check it out.

_We get into the park and look for the shadow creature. I bump into it, turns out it's a Parasaurolophus. She's green with a blue crest, peach belly & navy blue stripes down her back, purple eyes._

Sara: Gah!

Parasaurolophus: (Squeals)

_She runs behind some bushes._

Sara: Wait a sec…

_As I realize something, Charmander & the others come._

Wildwing: Sara, you O.K.?

Charmander: Char, Char.

Sara: I'm fine. But I think I found our shadow jaywalker.

_I point to the bushes, we look behind them and see the Parasaurolophus crouched down, she sees us too._

Parasaurolophus: (Gasps)

_Wildwing tries shooting a puck at her, but he misses and the duck-billed dinosaur hits the deck and covers her head with her claws._

Parasaurolophus: (Whimpering)

Buzz: Hey wait, Wing, you're scarin' her.

Sara: Yeah, Buzz's right. She doesn't seem dangerous at all.

_I come closer to her with Charmander on my shoulder._

Parasaurolophus: (Whimpering continues)

Sara: It's O.K., I'm not gonna hurt ya.

_She sees me, I reach out my hand as she gets back up._

Parasaurolophus: (Sniffing Sara's hand)

Sara: Atta-girl, you're among friends.

Parasaurolophus: (Slurps Sara's face)

Sara: Heh-hey, she likes me.

Charmander: Char. (pets Parasaurolophus' bill)

Parasaurolophus: (Chuckles) By the way, my name's Rebecca.

Buzz: You can talk.

Rebecca: Better believe it. But it's rare for dinosaurs to talk, the only dinosaurs I know who can talk are me, my mother, my grandfather and my best friend Nemo the Ouranosaurus.

_Nemo the Ouranosaurus sees us from far & comes. He's dark gray with a light blue streak on his head and a green streak on his spine, also a white belly. He has blue eyes._

Nemo: Hey Rebecca, I've been lookin' everywhere for ya.

Rebecca: Nemo, I'd like you to meet… who are you guys anyway?

Sara: Oh, I'm Sara, this is Buzz, Charmander, Chimchar, Wildwing &… Tanya?

Charmander: Char?

_Tanya's all freaked out._

Tanya: (Gasping)

Wildwing: Tanya? You all right?

Tanya: No, I'm not all right. I just have an aeration fear of 40,000 ton lizard. O.K.?!

Buzz: No need to yell. These guys are only teens.

Sara: Yeah. I love dinosaurs, since I was 4.

Nemo: I don't weigh 40,000 tons.

Wildwing: C'mon, we gotta find the other dinos.

Rebecca: Oh. The other dinos are my friends, they don't talk or have names like Nemo & I.

Wildwing: Ah. Well, let's move it. Oh, uh, sorry I tried to shoot ya, Rebecca.

Rebecca: All's forgiven.

Charmander: Char, Char.

_We head for the Migrator. (Poke ball swoops by) N.D. (Nosedive), Eilony, Duke, Josh & their Poke-buddies are scanning the other part of the city on Duckcycles._

Eilony: Not a trace of 'em.

Squirtle: Squirtle.

_Just then, they come across a Seismosaurus & 2 Triceratops._

Duke: Great Mother of Ducks!

Seismosaurus: Hmm?

_He turns to them after our heroes get off the Duckcycles, N.D. fires his Puck-launcher at the Seismosaurus' leg causing a scratch._

Seismosaurus: (Roars in pain)

Nosedive: Whoops. Must've slipped.

Male Triceratops: (Snorts)

He charges at N.D., but Eilony moves him out of the way.

Nosedive: Thanks El.

Eilony: Eh, I didn't want you getting hurt, but I don't blame him for chargin', serves you right for hurting the big dinosaur.

Squirtle: Squirtle, Squirt.

_Duke's sword fighting with the female Triceratops._

Duke: Have at you & you & you, 3 against 1 are still no match for Duke L'Orange. (laughs)

_But the Triceratops is just standing there while Duke swishes his sword at her horns._

Female Triceratops: (Rolls eyes)

Male Triceratops: (Growling)

_He points to the injured Seismosaurus._

Female Triceratops: (Lowing)

_They come to his aid, the Sauropod shifts his foot on the male's back, they lead him away._

Josh: Man, the poor guy. Nice goin', N.D.

Bulbasaur: Saur.

Nosedive: So, sue me.

Duke: C'mon, we'll follow 'em.

_They follow them on the Duckcycles. (puck shoots by) Mallory, Grin, Gosalyn, Louie & their Poke-buddies get to another part of the city in the Aerowing and find a Pteranodon & 2 T-Rex at an old power plant._

T-Rex: (Roaring)

Pteranodon: (Squawking)

Gosalyn: Keen gear.

Piplup: Piplup, Piplup.

_Once they land & step out, the Pteranodon lands in-front of them, she comes close to Louie._

Pteranodon: (Sniffing)

Louie: Nice flying reptile.

Pteranodon: (Turns to T-Rex, squawking)

Male T-Rex: (Lowing)

Female T-Rex: (Nodding)

Mallory: Man, they look like they're talking to each other.

Turtwig: Twig? (taps Piplup's shoulder)

_They see the Triceratops & Seismosaurus coming, also the Duckcycles & Migrator._

Piplup: Piplup, Piplup. (claps)

Turtwig: Turtwig. Turtwig.

_The Triceratops get there with the injured Seismosaurus, as the other Duckcycles & the Migrator come. Me, my teammates & talking dinosaurs come out of the Migrator as the others get off the Duckcycles._

Mallory: Hey guys.

Rebecca: What happened to the Seismosaurus' leg?

Nosedive: That part's kinda my fault. I fired a puck at him.

Wildwing: What made ya want to do that?

Nosedive: When he turned to us, I thought he was gonna stomp us.

Seismosaurus: (Whimpering, sniffing)

_Tears well in the Sauropod's eyes, they drip on the male Triceratops' head._

Josh: Jeez, the poor guy's crying.

Sara: Tanya, you know a lot about medical stuff, think you could help him?

Tanya: (Shudders)

Buzz: Stand aside, I'll do it if you're afraid. I may not be a vet, but can ya blame a guy for tryin'? (cracks knuckles)

_After getting the first-aid kit out of the Migrator, he goes to the Seismosaurus and examines the scratch in his leg._

Buzz: Doesn't look too bad.

_He cleans the Seismosaurus' injury with a wet rag, takes out a peroxide spray bottle and sprays it on the cut._

Seismosaurus: (Roaring)

Buzz: Shh-shh-shh. It's all right, fella. I know it stings, but it'll make your wound heal faster.

_He wrap the dinosaur's leg in 100 yard long bandages._

Buzz: There we go, big guy. That feels better now, doesn't it?

Seismosaurus: (Slurps Buzz)

Buzz: (Chuckles) Don't mention it, buddy.

Sara: For shame, N.D., hurtin' a big sweetheart like him.

Nosedive: Yeah, yeah. Sorry I shot your leg. Ya forgive me?

Seismosaurus: (Slurps Nosedive)

Nosedive: Yeech.

Eilony: (Giggles)

_The Seismosaurus lowers his head on the ground, me, Josh & Louie pet him, our Poke-buddies get on his head, he lifts them up._

Seismosaurus: (Purrs)

_After we befriend the rest of the dinosaurs (save for Tanya), something pops in Wildwing's head._

Wildwing: By the way, Rebecca, where'd you & the other dinosaurs come from?

Rebecca: Oh. I suppose this story takes place a very, very long time ago…

Flashback, Rebecca tells us about a sapphire in a sparkling crystal-clear river.

Rebecca (VO): _Millions of years ago, when dinosaurs first walk this planet, in a river lay a magic sapphire with great power to make whoever touch it immortal._

Eilony: _What's immortal mean?_

Duke: _Live forever._

Rebecca: _From each time period, 2 of every dinosaur & flying reptile who drank from &/or bathed in the river touched the sapphire._

_Dinosaurs & flying reptiles who were drinking &/or bathing in the river touched the sapphire._

Rebecca: _When the Cretaceous period was ending, there was a great earthquake & meteor shower, the crystal waters & everyone who touched the sapphire were spared and the others didn't make it, lemurs went underground._

_Mountain walls rose around the river, dinosaurs & flying reptiles._

Rebecca: _Thus gave us a hidden valley, the lemurs moved in, we were able to reproduce and when winter came, we turned to stone until spring. Most of the dinosaurs are friendly & gentle, except Carnitorus, Spinosaurus & Raptors._

_Comes back to the present._

Gosalyn: Wow Rebecca, that was amazing.

Rebecca: There's even a huge iron door with a combination lock, and my friends & I broke the code.

Nemo: It led through a gigantic cave and into the outside world.

Seismosaurus: (Grunts, lets Poke-buddies off)

Josh: Think we can see the hidden valley?

Sara: Yeah, I'd like to see your mom, granddad & other dinosaurs.

All (Agreeing)

Rebecca: Well… O.K.

Tanya: (Whines)

_(Poke ball swoops by) Me, the other Trainers, Poke-buddies, Ducks & talking dinosaurs are in the Aerowing with the Pteranodon & other dinosaurs leading us to the hidden valley._

Rebecca: The valley is lovely at night, but it's beautiful in the day.

Tanya: Too bad, 'cause we're just gonna drop you off & leave.

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Eilony: Tanya, what is it you have against Rebecca, Nemo & the other dinosaurs?

Tanya: El, in 5 years or so, you'll learn why dinosaurs are one of the 3 biggest Draguanus & goons reminders ever.

Gosalyn: Assigned from you, what are the other 2.

Tanya: Well, there's geckos, toads and dinosaurs. Everyone doesn't like something, and I don't like dinosaurs!

Sara: Yeah? Well, despite Draguanus, I like geckos and toads and dinosaurs. What I don't like is the way you're hurting Rebecca's feelings with your silly fear.

Rebecca: (Moans sadly)

Nemo: There, there. (pats Rebecca's back)

Charmander: Char, Char.

_He rubs his head against her leg._

Nemo: Hey, there's the valley, up ahead.

_We land next to the big dinosaurs, as we walk out of the Aerowing, the guy from my least fave commercial Tad Wilstone (who's on a camping weekend) sees us from behind a tree._

Tad: (Gasps)

_We go through the huge cave and to the iron doors, Rebecca cracks the code, the doors open for us, even the massive Seismosaurus, to get through. We're in the valley._

All: (Gasping in awe)

Wildwing: So, this is where the dinos live, Rebecca.

Rebecca: Sure is.

Dinosaurs: (Singing)

Nosedive: What's that sound?

Rebecca: It's the Parasaurolophus herd.

Duke: They're singin'.

Mallory: They sound so beautiful.

Charmander: Charmander.

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur.

_The Parasaurolophus herd comes, Rebecca's mother sees her & her friends and her grandfather senses them. Her mother looks so much like Rebecca except she has an indigo streak instead of navy stripes. And her grandfather is very pale blue with gray stripes on his back and a dark green crest._

Mother: Rebecca.

Rebecca: Mom. Grandpa.

_She goes to them, Rebecca & her mother hug._

Mother: Rebecca, I was beginning to worry.

Rebecca: Oh Mom, I told you I'd be all right.

Nemo: Yep, we also made new buds.

_Rebecca turns to me, my comrades & our Poke-buddies._

Rebecca: This is my mother Melissa, and my grandfather Kouichi.

Ducks/Trainers: (Various hellos)

_Kouichi comes closer to us._

Kouichi: (Sniffs, snorts) You don't smell like anything from the valley, and I don't believe outsiders can be trusted. But I do thank you for bringing Rebecca & her friends home.

_Mallory notices his scarred & colorless eyes._

Mallory: Wait a sec, Kouichi… you're blind.

Piplup: Piplup?

Kouichi: (Sighs) That's correct. Before Rebecca was even hatched, a pack of Raptors attacked the herd. I defended the others, but one of them leaped on my head and scratched my eyes. When they fled, I lost my sight.

Duke: Ouch.

Bulbasaur: Saur.

Mallory: Well, we'd better go, it's getting late. We'll come back tomorrow.

Rebecca: See ya. Oh, to get in… (whispers in Sara's ear)

Sara: Gotcha. Later guys.

Seismosaurus: (Lows)

_We head out the doors, they close._

Buzz: Sara, when we get back, remind me to invent a dino-translator for the nameless dinos.

Sara: Okey-dokey.

_(Puck shoots by) We get back to the Pond later that evening, me & Buzz are in his room inventing dino-translators._

Buzz: Tweezers.

Sara: Tweezers.

_I hand him the tweezers, he arranges the wires._

Buzz: Wrench.

Sara: Wrench.

_I hand him the wrench, he uses it._

Buzz: Pretzels.

Sara: Pretzels?

Buzz: Yeah, I'm hungry. I asked Charmander to get me a drink.

_I hand him a bag of pretzels. Meanwhile, Tanya goes into the galley for some ibuprofen._

Tanya: Oy, what a headache from seein' one of my biggest…

_She sees a T-Rex shadow before her on the wall._

Tanya: (Gasps)

_But realizes it's only Charmander at the opened fridge door, he gets a bottle of Fruitopia and scurries past Tanya._

Tanya: (Sighs) I'm hallucinating.

_Charmander goes in Buzz's room and gives Buzz his Fruitopia. 30 minutes later, Buzz finishes the last dino-translator._

Buzz: Whoo-hoo! They're finished!

Sara: What time should we go to the valley?

Buzz: 8:00 a.m. sound good?

Sara: Yep.

_The next morning, me & the other Trainers come to the valley entrance on our Flying Pokemon._

Sara (drowsily): O.K., the Ducks said they'd be late 'cause they have early morning practice.

Buzz: (Yawns) You & I just had to stay up till 3:30 a.m. to make those translator.

Josh: It's my fault I'm sleepy, I was up writing a new song.

Eilony: I couldn't stop thinkin' about how cool it is to be friends with real, live dinosaurs.

Gosalyn: I had to work 2½ hours on a science quiz.

Louie: And my little brother kept me up by banging a pot with a ladle singing "Henry the VIII".

Eilony: Jeez, you must have it rough with your brother.

Louie: Yeah, most of the time, he is a mondo pain-in-the-butt.

Sara: Well, let's go.

_We go through the cave and to the doors, I punch in the code, the doors start to open._

Buzz: Cool.

_We go through and into the prehistoric valley, we meet up with Rebecca & Nemo._

Eilony: Hey Rebecca.

Rebecca: Our friends from the outside world.

Nemo: What's up, guys?

Sara: Not much, we made Translators for the non-talkin' dinos.

Buzz: Yep, it took a lot of time, but it was worth it.

Josh: The Ducks said they'd be late.

Rebecca: That's all right, while we wait, you guys can rest.

All: Thank you.

Nemo: Hop on, Poke-pals.

Pokemon: (Chatter, leap on Nemo's head & shoulders)

_Rebecca lies down by her nest, we lie against her._

Nemo: Hey Becky, think the Poke-buddies can hang with me while you & the Trainers rest?

Rebecca: O.K. by me, you guys mind?

Trainers: (Various no's)

Rebecca: (Purrs)

_Me, my fellow Trainers & Rebecca doze off as Nemo & the Poke-buddies go into a meadow._

Nemo: Now, how 'bout we play "Predator Attack?" One of us is the predator who chases the rest who are the pray, if one's caught, they're the predator.

Pokemon: (Agreeing)

Nemo: Great, since you guys are the guest, I'll be the predator.

_He starts chasing them around the meadow. Later on, Charmander accidentally runs into a Velociraptor! (one like in Jurassic Park 3)_

Raptor: (Snarling)

Charmander: (Gulps) Char!

_It starts chasing Charmander, Nemo sees it._

Nemo: Charmander! (roars)

Raptor: (Snarling)

_The Ducks (except Tanya & Grin) arrive in the Aerowing and go through the cave and into the doors. They don't suspect an uninvited guest is watching Mallory do the code._

Mallory: Good thing Sara left an index card with the code.

_The Ducks come in the valley and see Nemo fighting the Raptor._

Wildwing: Nemo!

Nemo: (Growling)

_The Raptor leaps on Nemo's back, but Squirtle shoots water at it._

Raptor: (Shrieking)

_It runs away. The Ducks & other Poke-buddies come to Nemo as Charmander comes out of a log._

Nemo: Good thing Raptors hate water, maybe that'll teach that 6-foot turkey some manners.

Mallory: Wow Nemo, you took on a Velociraptor.

Nemo: Well, "Ouranosaurus" does mean "brave lizard". C'mon.

_They go to Rebecca's nest, she wakes up to see the Ducks, Poke-buddies & Nemo._

Rebecca: Oh hey, guys.

Duke: Hey sweetheart, Nemo saved Charmander from a Raptor.

Rebecca: Way to go, Nemo. Where are Tanya & Grin?

Mallory: Tanya decided to stay home 'cause she hasn't gotten over her fear, and Grin decided to keep her company. I apologize for Tanya's attitude last night.

Rebecca: Oh, that's all right. (nudges Trainers) Time to get up, guys.

Gosalyn: (Grumbles) Just 10 more minutes, Dad.

Rebecca: Oh Gosalyn, here, let me rub the sleep out of your eyes.

_She uses her tail to rub Gosalyn's eyes for her to wake up, Josh wakes up and notices he's sucking his thumb._

Josh: Mmm, hmm? (spits thumb out)

Rebecca: (Giggles)

Josh: (Chuckles)

_A few minutes later, me & the other Trainers wake up, Rebecca & Nemo's herds, the Seismosaurus, Pteranodon, the 2 Triceratops & 2 T-Rex are there._

Louie: Hey guys. I see the Seismosaurus' leg is feeling better.

Sara: D'ohh!

Buzz: What?

Sara: We forgot there are 6 non-talkin' dinos.

Buzz: And we only made 4 translators.

Rebecca: But you can still use them.

Buzz: Oh, O.K. (cracks knuckles)

_He pulls out the translator, which look like necklaces only with seatbelt straps around radios._

Pteranodon: (Coos)

_He puts one around her neck (buckles together like a seatbelt), she also helps him put the other translators on the other dinosaurs except the female T-Rex & male Triceratops._

Buzz: (Brushes off hands) There we go.

Eilony: Hey Sara, why don't ya think of names for the others.

Sara: Okey-dokey. I think I'll call the Seismosaurus… Bruce.

Gosalyn: How come Bruce?

Sara: Best name I can think of, I guess.

Bruce: I think it's a really good name.

Louie: Hey, he talks like the Gods in "Princess Mononoke".

Buzz: Yep, I designed it to do that.

Sara: Mmm-hmm. I think I'll name the male T-Rex… Tomo. I just think "Rex" seems a bit overused.

Duke: Why "Tomo", sweetheart?

Sara: "Tomo" is the Japanese word for "friend".

Josh: Oh, I get it, I think it suits him perfectly.

Tomo: I couldn't have said it better myself.

Sara: The Pteranodon's name should be… Serena.

Serena: I like that, it's pretty.

Sara: I think so too. The Triceratops will be… Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Good naming, darling.

Sara: Don't mention it. I'm gifted. And the female T-Rex will be… Miki and the male Triceratops will be… Brutus.

Tomo: You 2 like 'em?

Miki/Brutus: (Grunting & nodding)

_Tad sneaks into the valley with a lot of stuff and hides behind a bush, he sees all the dinosaurs with us._

Tad: Oh, those dinos are really big. Maybe I'll just kidnap the Parasaurolophus when nobody's around.

_Later, the translator dinosaurs & non-talking ones are showing me, my fellow Trainers, our Poke-buddies & the Ducks around, we come across a Ankleosaurus with briars wrapped around his leg. This Ankleosaurus is olive green with a dark green back._

Buzz: Huh?

_Buzz & I slide down off Bruce. After Buzz removes the briar, the Ankleosaur knocks Buzz down & slurps him._

Buzz: Ack! Eww! Gross! Get off, ya big lug!

Sara: (Chuckles)

_The Ankleosaurus gets off Buzz, Duke & I help him up._

Duke: Who's the big goob?

Tomo: Never met him.

Esmerelda: But I think he likes you, Buzz.

Buzz: So I've noticed. Who could blame him? I removed thorns from his leg. Think I'll call him… Igor. What do you think?

Ankleosaurus: Mmm-hmm.

Serena: He likes it.

Sara: You're pretty good with naming critters, Buzz-dude, next to me of course.

Buzz: Thanks.

Eilony: (Pets Igor) I think he's cute.

Chimchar: Chimchar.

Charmander: Char.

Rebecca: (Squawks)

Herd: (Bellowing)

Serena: It's Rebecca & her herd.

Esmeralda: It sounds like they're in trouble. What do you think, Bruce & Serena?

_Bruce lifts his head up with Serena on it, they see Tad dragging Rebecca in a net on the back of his truck through the cave._

Bruce: An outsider's entered the valley.

Serena: He's kidnapped Rebecca and scared off the herds.

All: (Gasp)

_(Puck swoops by) We're back at the homeland, Buzz finds a tranquilizer dart in Nemo's thigh._

Buzz: (Plucks dart out) Nemo, Nemo, wake up!

Nemo: (Snorting) Huh?

Wildwing: Nemo, who kidnapped Rebecca?

Nemo: I don't know, I fell asleep before I could find out.

_(Puck swoops by) Tanya & Grin are in the Ready Room._

Tanya (thinking): I can't go, to face my fear I need a ladder.

_Wildwing appears on the screen of Drake-1._

Wildwing: Tanya, Grin, come in! Rebecca's been kidnapped, can ya find out where she is?

Tanya: I'll give it a shot.

_She types up on Drake-1, there's a blinking light._

Tanya: It's coming from the new theme park, Swampworld. We'd better check it out.

Grin: Right.

_So, they get out the Migrator and get to an alleyway near Swampworld. Tad brings a crate on a big baggage cart inside._

Tad: Oh yeah, oh yeah. My new dino attraction will be a success, the public will pay hundreds to see a real-live dinosaur & the kiddies will pay trillions to ride it.

_He goes in the park with Rebecca, Tanya contacts Wildwing._

Tanya: Wildwing, Rebecca's kidnapper just went into the new theme park, Swampworld, if I'm not mistaken, he's the same guy from that stupid commercial.

Buzz: The guy in the purple Iguanadon suit?

Sara: I knew there was nothin' I liked about that guy.

Kouichi: (Snorts at Sara) And I knew there was nothing to trust about you outsiders, I must save Rebecca.

_He's about to go out the doors, but Melissa chomps on his tail to stop him._

Melissa: Father no, you can't go, you're blind.

Buzz: She's right. You just leave everything to us.

Kouichi: I still don't know if I can trust you.

Louie: We'll bring Rebecca back, we promise.

_The translator dinosaurs & Igor want to pitch in._

Dinosaurs: (Growling determinedly)

Wildwing: All right, you guys can help.

Nemo: Count me in, Rebecca's my best friend.

Bruce: Miki, Brutus, you 2 stay here to hold down the territory.

Melissa: Please bring Rebecca back.

Kouichi: And I may change my mind about you.

Sara: Relax, Melissa & Kouichi, we'll have her back before noon.

Duke: You have our word.

Charmander: Char, Char.

_(Poke ball swoops by) Me, my teammates & the Poke-buddies are going downtown riding the translator dinosaurs, Igor & Nemo, we walk passed some kid._

Kid: Wow.

_Me & Charmander are on Bruce's head, Wildwing & Mallory on his back, Eilony & Buzz are on Serena, Duke, N.D. & Josh on Esmeralda, Gosalyn & Louie on Tomo, Piplup, Bulbasaur & Turtwig on Igor and Squirtle & Chimchar are on Nemo._

Sara (thinking): _Hang on, Rebecca, we promised Kouichi we'd bring you home before noon, if not he'll never trust us again._

_We get to Swampworld, Tanya & Grin are there, the dinosaurs let us off._

Sara: C'mon, we gotta save Rebecca.

Eilony: Who knows what awful thing that guy's gonna do to her.

Charmander: Char, Char.

Squirtle: Squirtle.

_Duke picks the lock, the door opens._

Wildwing: Bruce, Serena, Igor, Esmeralda & Tomo stay out here.

Sara: The rest of us will go in and save Rebecca.

_Me, my teammates & Nemo go inside._

Eilony: Jeez, this place is gigantic.

Buzz: Yeah, how are we ever gonna find Rebecca?

Sara: We just gotta keep an eye out.

_We're being watched by the security cameras, Tad sees us in his office through security TVs._

Tad: Hello. Someone wants to break into my park. But I'll show them with my remote control for this whole park.

_He sets traps with his remote control (same from original ep.)_

Tad: Ah, best remote controlled theme park ever. (laughing evilly)

_(Puck flies by) The teams split up; Duke, Josh, Grin, Louie, Tanya & Buzz are checking the roller coaster & Bumper Cars._

Duke: Rebecca.

Josh: Rebecca, where are you?

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur.

_Louie looks around on the bumper cars, a robot caveman appears in the car, it grabs him and pulls him in!_

Louie: Mmm!

Josh: You say somethin', Lou?

Tanya: Louie!

Duke: Where'd he go?

Grin: He was here a second ago.

Turtwig: Turtwig?

_They look for Louie, Buzz falls through a trapdoor, Josh walks into a mini bathroom and gets grabbed by another robo-caveman._

Duke: Hey, where'd all the other Trainers go?

Bulbasaur: (Shrugs) Bulbasaur.

_(Puck swoops by) Me, Wildwing, Gosalyn, Mallory, N.D., Eilony & Nemo are looking around near the fairest wheel & bouncy castle._

Gosalyn: I really hope Rebecca's all right.

Mallory: We all do, Gos.

Piplup: Piplup-Piplup.

_Eilony looks in a balloon stand._

Eilony: Hmm.

_Just then, a robot caveman comes from behind grabs her._

Eilony: (Gasps)

_It takes her through the balloons and to a hidden door._

Squirtle: Squirt? Squirtle!

Gosalyn: What is it, Squirtle?

Squirtle: Squirtle, Squirtle. Squirtle-Squirtle-Squirtle!

Mallory: Are you saying Eilony's been kidnapped?

Squirtle: Squirtle, Squirtle.

Sara: Aw man, where could she be?

_We start looking for Eilony, a robot grabs me from behind a big plant and Gosalyn trips in a fairest wheel seat, bars close over it and lowers her down._

Wildwing: Hey, where are Sara & Gosalyn?

Charmander: Char?

Nemo: They were here a second ago. Look!

_They see the Cap on the ground, Mallory picks it up._

Mallory: Sara would never leave her hat lyin' around, unless…

_(Poke ball swoops by) The Ducks, Nemo & our Pokemon meet up in a dark building, Tanya turns the flashlight in her Omnitool on._

Wildwing: Everyone all right?

All: (Various yes's)

Pokemon: (Chattering)

Duke: But where could the Trainers be?

_Lights come on, Tad's on a Stegosaurus statue and his robot cavemen surround the Ducks, Poke-buddies & Nemo._

Tad: Greetings, I am Tad Wilstone and welcome to Swampworld's big show which is operated by my fancy remote.

Nosedive: Man, this guy really does talk like the Comic Book Guy.

_Tad shows them me & the girl Trainers tied to a crane._

Tad: Now, once I press this button, they will be lowered into a 10 ft. deep pool of wet cement.

_Points to the boys tied against the wall._

Tad: And once I push this button, the battering ram with a Pachycephalosaurus head will squash them.

Mallory: Where's Rebecca?

Tad: Oh, the Parasaurolophus.

_He shows them Rebecca shackled in a pen._

Tad: You see, she'll be my newest attraction, kids all over the state will come to ride her, just for $10.

Tanya: What if she doesn't want to move?

Tad: If she gets stubborn, zap-zap.

_He shows them his mini cattle prod._

Ducks: (Stare in disgust at Tad)

Tad: (Chuckles)

_Tad punches buttons on the remote control and uses the robots to grab the Ducks, they miss Tanya 'cause she runs off._

Chimchar: Char?

_The robots tie the Ducks to the Brachiosaurus statue's legs with chains, one robot puts Bulbasaur, Chimchar & Turtwig in a glass tank while another puts Charmander, Piplup & Squirtle in a steel-bared birdcage._

Tad: Do not worry, little Pokemon, this tank will only run out of oxygen in about 20 minutes. (chuckles evilly)

_He turns to Nemo shackled in Rebecca's pen just like her._

Tad: And you shall join her in my new dino-ride attraction.

Mallory: Tad, you are…

Tad: Clever? Original?

Mallory: You're just… a nerd!

Duke: And ya do a very bad imitation of the Comic Book Guy.

Tad: Bad imitation? I'll give you bad imitation.

_He presses the button on his remote, the crane starts lowering me & the girls. Meanwhile, Tanya gets to the entrance, when she gets to the gates, she freaks out 'cause the dinosaurs are there too._

Tanya: (Gasps)

Wildwing (over com): Tanya, where are you?

Tanya: I'm at the main gates.

Wildwing: Well, you have get that remote control away from Tad and free the Trainers, Poke-buddies & us. You can't beat the robot Neanderthals by yourself. Get Bruce & the others to help.

Tanya: But I can't.

Wildwing: Yes you can Tanya, you can do it.

Tanya (to herself): Get a grip on yourself, Tanya, you're not just a Duck, you're a Mighty Duck. If you don't do it, nobody will. The puck stops here!

_She goes through the gates to the other dinosaurs._

Tanya: (Whistles)

Dinosaurs: (Grunt curiously, turn heads to her)

Tanya: C'mon guys, our friends are in danger. We gotta save 'em.

_She gets on Serena's back._

Tanya: Serena, I'll guide you to 'em while you guys on the ground follow us.

Serena: Sounds good to me.

_Tanya & Serena fly to the building, the dinosaurs on the ground follow them into the crowded park with all the rides & stands._

Bruce: We gotta get to the building and save our friends.

Tomo: It's kinda crowded here.

Esmeralda: We'd better be careful not to step on any… (steps on something) Ouch!

_She notices she stepped on Igor._

Esmeralda: Sorry Igor, darling.

Igor: (Murmurs)

_Meanwhile, me & the girl Trainers are still being lowered._

Gosalyn: (Struggles)

Eilony: Gos, don't worry about me & Sara!

Sara: Yeah, let us drop and save yourself!

Gosalyn: What do ya think I've been tryin' to do?

_Just then, our dinosaur pals crash in!_

All: (Roaring)

Sara: Igor, Tomo, Esmeralda, Bruce!

_Serena crashes through the skylights with Tanya on her back._

Serena: (Squawking)

Mallory: Tanya is riding Serena!

Grin: She's learned to face her fear.

Duke: Either that, or she's gone completely nuts.

_Esmeralda charges and destroys the battering ram & robot cavemen, then frees the boys by cutting their ropes with the little stumpy horn on her nose._

Louie: Thanks Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Don't mention it. What are friends for?

_Tad uses the remote to cut the rope on the crane, we start falling!_

Gosalyn: Aah!

_Bruce saves us by extending his neck and we land on his head._

Eilony: Bruce!

Sara: Ya saved us, buddy.

Gosalyn: Way to go, big guy.

_Igor free the Poke-buddies by smashing the glass & cage with his clubbed tail._

Bulbasaur: Bulba! (gets on Igor's head)

Charmander: Char!

_Charmander burns the chain around Duke & Grin and Squirtle cools it off with Water Gun._

Grin: (Grunts)

_Grin breaks the chain, they do the same with the other. Bruce lowers his head, Duke uses his sword to cut me & the girl Trainers free, we get off him and Mallory hands me the Cap. I put it on._

Gosalyn: Sarey, El, what I said on the crane, I didn't mean it.

Eilony: We know, Gos.

_Tad runs for the exit, but Tomo's foot gets in his way for Serena to swoop in and pick him up with her talons._

Tad: Aah! Put me down, ya flyin' fossil!

_Serena flies over the cement._

Tad: Whoa! No-no, don't put me down! Don't!

Tanya: Give us the remote control.

Tad: No way.

Tanya: You asked for it.

_Bruce takes the remote from Tad and Serena drops him._

Tad: Aah!

_He falls in the wet cement, Serena lands next to us, Tanya gets off._

Tanya: What a dork.

_Bruce hands Tanya the remote control, she presses a button and frees Nemo & Rebecca from the shackles, they come to us._

Rebecca: (Slurps Tanya)

Tanya: (Chuckles)

_Tad comes out of the cement and starts posing as it dries._

Tad: Cement drying. Alas, I must go extinct just like my precious dinosaurs. Best… death… ever.

Buzz: He's not dead, the dry cement just made him stiff as a statue.

Wildwing: Which means he won't be goin' anywhere when the authorities come.

Rebecca: C'mon everyone, let's get outta here.

_(Puck flies by) We're back at the valley before noon, Rebecca reunites with Melissa, Kouichi, the rest of her herd & Nemo with his herd._

Melissa: Thank you all for bringing Rebecca back.

Josh: No prob., a promise is a promise.

Wildwing: We'd better get back for the game in an hour.

Eilony: Rebecca, won't we ever see you & the others again?

Rebecca: Don't worry, Eilony, you're always welcome to visit.

Kouichi: Since you've earned my trust.

Tomo: All right, dudes, give it up for the Ducks & Poke-Trainers.

Mallory: What do ya know? he's beginnin' to sound like Nosedive.

Nosedive: All right, Tomo. Gimme five, buddy.

_Tomo high-fives N.D. by slapping the tip of his tail on ND's hand._

Nosedive: Ow. Strong tail.

Tomo: Sorry.

Sara: Well, good-bye, everyone.

Duck/Trainers: (Shouting good-bye)

Rebecca: Good-bye, my friends!

Nemo: Thanks again!

Dinosaurs: (Roaring & bellowing)

Serena: (Squawking)

_We go though the doors, close them, get in the Areowing and fly back to the Pond. Later on, we're in the Rec. room, 10 minutes early for the Ducks' game._

Duke: Tanya, never question your courage again, the Trainers owe you their lives.

Josh: And Rebecca owes you her freedom.

Tanya: Oh, it's no big thing.

Gosalyn: But that was cool riding dinosaurs, seeing a hidden valley and how you saved us by swooping down on Serena's back.

Grin: 2 things were saved; us & our integrity with Kouichi.

Nosedive: We'd better suit up for the game.

Wildwing: Yeah, I've had enough dinos for today.

_The Ducks leave to the locker room to suit up._

Buzz: Hey Josh, in the mood for "Simpsons Clue"?

Josh: Yeah.

_We move to the Entertainment center. Me, Josh & Buzz play "Simpsons Clue" while Gosalyn & Eilony play Checkers & Louie meditates. Squirtle, Turtwig & Piplup are playing video games while Charmander & Bulbasaur play Duel Monsters (Yu-Gi-Oh! card game) with Chimchar keeping score._

The End.

Adapted from a true ep.

Dino-guest voices:  
Rebecca: Jodi Benson.  
Nemo: Joseph Gordon-Levitt.  
Bruce: Kelsey Grammar.  
Serena: Bridget Bako.  
Tomo: Tony Hawk.  
Esmeralda: Zsa-Zsa Gabor.  
Igor: Frank Welker.  
Melissa: Lucy Lawless.  
Kouichi: Lance Hendrickson.


End file.
